


You're The Reason That I Lie Awake

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But they didn't, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, They're just friends, a little bit angsty, and there's a lot of swearing, but they cuddle, friends to friends because they dont kiss lmao, iwa kinda broke in, sleepover, so its not THAT angsty, they almost kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: And so, sometimes they ended up like this. With Iwaizumi long forgetting what personal space meant, bodies close in Oikawa's futon, as he made sure his stupid bitch of a friend slept, even if it was just for a couple of hours. It was fine, as long as Tooru actually rested.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	You're The Reason That I Lie Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I told my gf this will be just a tiny little bit of angsty, and no one died in here so: achievement completed or something. even if they don't have an established relationship in here, didn't even kiss I still hope you will enjoy this small piece enough to leave me a comment or some kudos :D
> 
> tw// insomnia (?)
> 
> find me on:  
> twitter - @R4SH0V  
> Instagram - @destrukcyjnosc_
> 
> you can drop me a pairing you want me to write for on twitter, so please, check it out!!!
> 
> day 002: midnight.

Oikawa had an ugly habit of acting like everything was alright when it clearly wasn’t. Depending on what was the reason, he surely sometimes became a bratty, whiny bitch, in Iwaizumi’s words, but when his bad state hit certain topics, he was stubbornly acting like nothing was wrong. 

Iwaizumi memorized the signs of Oikawa being in fact  _ not alright _ years ago. The way his fingers twitched before gripping his pen harder. The way he was just a tiny bit quieter, and the way the girls made him scowl for a millisecond. His serves were harder, getting dangerously close to the white lines of the court. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, watching Oikawa carefully. Their captain was being a dumb bitch again, but most importantly - Iwaizumi’s friend was once again ignoring his problems. 

“Yah, you fucking moron. My parents are not home tonight. Want to have a sleepover or something?” He proposed casually, leaning against the wall next to the other male.

He noticed the way Oikawa’s shoulders tensed for a second before he turned around to face him, this fake ass smile on his dumb face. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan. I have some shit to do today, so sadly I won’t be able to come.”

Okay, not Iwaizumi knew that this dumbass was suffering again. He decided to keep his mouth shut and let Oikawa walk away from him, already thinking of what to do to help him.

It was serious, if Oikawa was saying no to more time he could spend with Iwaizumi. He could just spam his phone with messages, but knowing Oikawa the setter would just ignore him, or…

Or, he could do the usual. 

Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

He was breaking to Oikawa’s house since he was a fucking toddler, and he became so good at it no one ever found out he was sneaking into Tooru’s room in the middle of the night. And it became their thing, for Oikawa to leave his window slightly open, barely enough so Iwazumi could stick his hand in and open the window fully himself. 

And so, that night he was once again climbing up to Tooru’s window, dropping on his balcony and taking a deep breath, before noticing, that Tooru Oikawa had closed his fucking window. That dumb bitch. 

He quickly took his phone out and started typing aggressively.

**[Open your fucking window, dumbass.]**

He pressed send and tapped his foot angrily against the brick on the floor. Minutes have passed, and Iwaizumi thought he was just exaggerating the whole thing and Oikawa was actually asleep before his phone vibrated in his hand.

**[Go away, Iwaizumi.]**

**[Open the fucking window you stupid bitch before I break it with my fucking head and your mother will fucking kill me.]**

There was silence, and then he heard some shuffling from the other side. He knew he had won, when Oikawa snatched the curtains away from the window, send him a glare as if Iwaizumi stole his favorite plushie and then finally, fucking finally opened the window. Iwaizumi was getting cold out there. 

“Stop threatening me that you will break my windows, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, and then walked away, throwing himself on his futon once again. 

Iwaizumi stepped in and then closed the window beside him, taking off his shoes there. He walked to Oikawa’s closet and searched for something he could wear and not piss the setter off even more.

“Why aren’t you asleep, moron? It’s past fucking midnight.” He whispered back and then noticed the big, old shirt he had left at Tooru’s once. Bingo, he could sleep in that. 

“To your information at this time, I’m usually working out” Oikawa mumbled, staring at his ceiling. Iwaizumi took off his shirt and pants, and then threw the clothes he took out form Oikawa’s closet on, before walking to him and dropping on the floor next to his friend.

“You’re not, bitch, stop lying. Is your insomnia kicking in again?”

Oikawa stayed silent for a minute, watching as Iwaizumi pushed him aside and laid down next to him as if it was a normal thing they did on a daily basis.

“You sure are getting way too comfortable here, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa started having problems with sleeping around junior high. That time, it was much worse than in high school, because Oikawa actually became a zombie for a while, not being able to get any sleep for a couple of days in a row. Iwaizumi forced him to tell his parents, and soon Oikawa had those stupid sleeping pills he had to take, but sometimes refused to because he was a bratty, stubborn shit Iwaizumi fucking hated. (He didn’t)

And so, sometimes they ended up like this. With Iwaizumi long forgetting what personal space meant, bodies close in Oikawa’s futon, as he made sure his stupid bitch of a friend slept, even if it was just for a couple of hours. It was fine, as long as Tooru actually rested. 

“How long are you awake now?” He shot back, and Oikawa tensed next to him again, before sighing and somehow turning around, back to Iwaizumi.

“Around four days.” The setter mumbled, and Iwaizumi barely even caught it.

Four days. Oikawa wasn’t sleeping for four days and still refused to take the pills. Sometimes Iwaizumi really fucking hated him with his whole heart.

Except, he didn’t, and he knew it the moment he curled his hands around Oikawa and forced him to lay pressed to his body. Oikawa’s body was warm, and it was making Iwaizumi sleepy, hoping his own warmth had the same kind of effect on his best friend. 

“What are you fucking doing, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa hissed, trying to get away from him, but Iwaizumi only hugged him harder.

“Making sure you don’t kill me in your sleep or stand up to do some squats or other shit you would probably do. Fuck off, Tooru. Just close your eyes and sleep, you moron.”

Oikawa stayed silent after that, but Iwaizumi knew better than thinking he gave up. The moment he made the hug a little lighter, this stupid fucker tried to free himself again. Oikawa cursed under his breath when Iwaizumi held his wrist tight above his head, hips pinning him down, as he sat on his friend’s lower stomach.

“Stop. Fucking. Moving.” Iwaizumi whispered, his voice low and dangerous, threatening to just snap Oikawa’s neck any second. 

Tooru was staring up at him, eyes wide and lips partly opened, like he was shocked of how quickly Iwaizumi made him unable to move. Or maybe it was the fact that Iwaizumi had his legs on both of Oikawa’s sides, bodies pressed close, faces barely an inch apart, and the realization that Iwaizumi had every piece of control in this situation.

And it would’ve been so easy to just move his head up a little bit and kiss Iwaizumi.

Christ, if Iwaizumi promised to kiss him, he would go to sleep like a good boy and never fucking wake up again. He would do anything to make Iwaizumi kiss him, and he was sure this fucker knew that.

Because they never kissed. They had situations like that before, with Oikawa panting with want, body itching to make Iwaizumi kiss him. He saw Iwaizumi almost lose his control before he slammed a hand next to Tooru’s head and walked away as if nothing really happened. They were balancing on a really dangerous line, and crossing it would’ve changed everything.

So, they never did, no matter how much both of them wanted that.

“I will go to sleep, Iwa-chan. Just,  _ please- _ ”

No matter how much Oikawa begged, Iwaizumi always moved away, closing his arms around him again, not saying anything for the rest of the night. And Oikawa always fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of Iwaizumi’s body, and with a tight throat, the realization they will never be together like Tooru wanted. 

Those nights, it was Iwaizumi who stayed wide awake, the image of Oikawa flushed under him, the need behind his clouded eyes, the broken begs that left his lips, and the way Tooru always looked hurt,  _ betrayed,  _ when Iwaizumi’s lips didn’t touch his. 

Sometimes, he wished he could go back in time and give him that damn kiss, but it never happened. And when the sun was rising, coming through the pushed curtains, Iwaizumi was slipping away, maintaining his composure once again.

Oikawa Tooru was going to take his pills again if that was going to make Iwaizumi stay away from him for a while. And that’s all Iwaizumi ever needed. 

  
  



End file.
